The present invention pertains to a system for generating an application software (hereinafter it is abbreviated to “app”) installed on a mobile terminal such as a multifunction mobile telephone (so-called a “smartphone”) with PDA functionality.
In general, mobile terminals display information associated with apps installed on the mobile terminal on the display screen of the mobile terminal, and apps are downloaded to the mobile terminal based on information displayed on the display.
In one conventional technology, for example, when a user acquires an app with desired functionality, the mobile terminal reads a two-dimensional (2D) code such as a QR code (registered trademark), displays character information pre-stored in the scanned 2D code on the mobile terminal display, accesses an appropriate URL using the character information displayed on the display, and selects and downloads the required app from the accessed URL.
In another conventional technology, when a user acquires an app with desired functionality, a URL is pre-encoded in a 2D code such as a QR code (registered trademark); the URL is automatically accessed by scanning 2D code with the mobile terminal, and required apps are selected and downloaded from the accessed URL.